Ward? More like Warrioress
by w0lfpire
Summary: Rin was never able to stay in one place for long... And she always found herself in some kind of mishap. But can her Lord save her this time, or rather, will she let him?
1. Prequel

:Prequel:

I've never been one to stay in one place for long; always had a never ending burst of energy living in me. One that craved adventure, danger even, on a regular basis. I, still to this day, never understood how on Earth Lord Sesshomaru expected me stay in that crowded village for long…

I kept my sanity in check for a good 8 years, since the day he first left me there upon Lady Kaede's request, which in honesty, felt more like 100… Once I hit my 13th summer, he stopped coming. He stopped visiting all together. No goodbye, or words of wisdom. He left, and never returned to me. Jaken, however, took the time to stop by when I entered my 15th summer while delivering letters to the Eastern Lands. Although, I refused to speak of Sesshomaru… I didn't know how I felt about him anymore, and I was sure Jaken wouldn't give me an answer even if I _did_ ask about Sesshomaru.

As years past, I was growing tired. Puberty had gone through me very quickly, and apparently, in Lady Kagome's words, " _Hit me like a truck."_ She often teased about Kohaku and other boys of the village gawked and flirted my way, though I made it _very_ clear that they didn't interest me in the slightest. The only thing I was interested in was training with a dagger, that was a gift from Jaken surprisingly, with Inuyasha. Him and I had created a close brother/sister relationship after he had started watching over me out of pity of my heartbreak from Seshomaru's disappearance. By that time, I was completely convinced he had left me for obtaining more power, 'cause who wanted a _female teenager_ around them? Especially around a dog demon… Mating Season would be painful for him.

Around my 16th summer, that's when my plans started filling my head. I had a good amount of muscle, and knew very well how to take care of myself both in battle and survival needs. Medicines and fighting were like second nature to me now!

During the month of May, Totosai was making one of his visits. I had found him alone in the field and there I approached him:

"Hm?" Totoshai looked up as he heard my approaching feet, his eyes shifting to me, "Oh, hello young Rin. What bring you to me?"

I take a deep breath. There's no turning back now…

"Master Totoshai, I have a request for you."


	2. Chapter One

:Chapter One – The Intro:

Rin's POV ~ Six Years Later

( _Italics mean flashbacks_ )

"Lady Rin!"

My eyes snapped open, almost closing back at the bright sky above me. I felt my bones crack a bit as I stand from the rough ground. My head shifts to the soft voice calling for me.

"What is it, Mai?" I asked, looking down at her slightly worried face, round lioness ears twitching.

"They're at it again, Lady Rin!" I groaned and lifted her into my arms, running to the village center.

It's been six years since that day… The day I asked Master Totosai to help me run away from Lady Kaede's village. He helped me cover my scent, gave me weapons and armor, and even took to courage to lie to everyone in the village!  
-

" _You want me to do_ _what_ _?!" Totosai exclaimed, his jaw hanging open in shock._

" _Master Totosai, I understand your disagreement… But I've thought long and hard about this for almost two years now!" I stand tall, my chin held high, "I'm not going to sit in this village and become breeding stock! Or bow on my knees praying to the gods all my life! I can take care of myself!"_

" _Rin, I understand young blood craves excitement, but-"_

" _-He's not coming back for me and I don't intend on finding him." His eyes narrow._

" _You don't?" He scratches his head, "I would've amused that you wanted to see Sesshomaru…"_

" _It's obvious he doesn't want to see me… Now, never mind that, will you help me or not?" My voice started to show my desperation… Damn…_

 _Totosai starred down at me in deep concentration. My eyes narrow slightly, shifting around us to see if anyone was around. Soon, a deep sigh came from above me._

" _Since you seemed so determined…"  
-_

A smirk finds its way to my face as the memory lingers in my mind, though quickly vanished with a snarl as I come up to the village. God Damn it Hisoshi… Again with you?

Mai wiggles out of my arms when we arrive at the scene. I casually walk in between Hisoshi and a random demon slayer, grabbing both their arms and throwing them in different directions. My eyes glare at everyone watching, causing them to freeze up and scatter off. A sigh escapes my throat.

"Hisoshi…"

"He started it!" Hisoshi exclaimed, drawing his claws as he stands.

"It doesn't matter!" I glared over at him," You're only proving his words by acting against them!"

"You're right…" He grits his teeth but his ears drop, hanging his head.

"Now, go back your things with the others." He nods, running back to the hut.  
-

 _A few weeks had passed after our agreement. No one suspected a thing, thankfully. Totosai was working on my own weapon and armor while I was planning my get away._

 _I sighed heavily as I walk down the main stream of the hanyo forest. I couldn't come up with anything, and I think my quietness is started to attract attention now…_

 _I look up and immediately had my hand on my blade as the bushes rustle a bit away from me. Though nothing appeared… Strange…_

 _I stepped forward, investigating the cause of the sound. A faint scent of roses was all I could detect… Guess that's a lead for me. So, I made my way toward the smell… Though what I found surprised me.  
-_

"Next time you start a fight, I won't be hesitant on giving a severe punishment," I sent a small glare, not really aiming to scare Hisoshi. "Though I have to admit, the guy's face was absolutely priceless when you drew your claws." Hisoshi grinned wide.

"Right?!" He exclaimed, turning around to face me as we walked. "He looked like he was about to piss himself!" His laughed brought a smile to my face. Sure, he's reckless… But he's barely an adult. He still has his boyish fantasies and cheeky attitude, which I'm slightly thankful for. He's only now started to look like an 18-year-old in human years (though he's 184), and I've been travelling with him, Mai, Gina, Masao, and Kiyoshi for four years…

Ironically it makes me feel old when he acts mature.

"Though I'm pretty sure he did when Mama Rin stepped in with her famous stink eye," Teased Kiyoshi. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled wide regardless. Kiyoshi was technically the oldest of the group, being 206 years old, though looked 22 like me.

As you may see, I'm well known as Mama Rin or Lady Rin in my group. Kiyoshi only calls me Mama Rin as a tease though, and I call him Papa Kiyoshi in response since him and I are literally the parents of the group. Funny enough, people think we're a couple, but I'm 99.9% sure Kiyoshi is probably gay. Like he can woo the ladies but he doesn't _woo the ladies_ , if you know what I mean.

Poor, poor women… I can see why everyone is attracted to him though. Short, silky black hair. Tall and muscular, but still curvy. Sharp bright blue eyes. High cheekbones and a jawline that can probably cut you. He holds no possession of any markings, but his eyes are what make it clear of him being a raven demon.

I look down as I felt small a small hand in each of my own slightly larger ones. A yes, Mai and Gina, the twins. Both Lioness demons, you see. Both bright blonde with big green eyes, but Mai keeps her hair long while Gina cut hers last year after complaining about it getting caught in everything. They're the cutest things (especially on cuddle nights) and have are one of the many reasons how we've survived for 4 years; cause of their telepathy abilities. They still have never told me how it works… Both of them have a single line crossing over their nose in a dark maroon shade. It's almost like Sess- Wait… why am I thinking of _him_?

I shake my head and continue to look forward, trying to trip on any rock and face plant into the ground… Like I did this morning while chasing down Masao to get him into a bath.

Masao was difficult, not only because his adorableness was a weakness to me, but because he was going through _**puberty**_. He was moody and we always ended up having to take trips to Jinenji for herbs to calm him down during mating season. You want to know what a fox sounds like when they're in heat or angry during mating season? It sounds like a dried out, high pitched, loud yell and _**Oh my god, It's so annoying you don't even know**_.

But Oh my god, he's so cute that I don't even care. He's not just a fox demon. He's a phoenix fox demon. His ears are so huge, and every time he tries to look scary, he's looks even cuter.

Masao knows this. And it makes him moodier. Which is even funnier.

Just imagine a sandy haired, 5'6 male with matching huge ears on his head, with pale skin, gold eyes, and a fuzzy little tail that bounces after him as he walks. It's adorable.

My giggle must have made its way to his large ears, because he immediately turned and gave me a playful stink eye, making my giggling increase.  
-

" _Who goes there…?" A soft groan came from behind the sacred tree. I tilt my head and make my way toward it._

" _My name is Rin…" I answered hesitantly. "…And who might you be?"_

 _The man on the other side shifted, so he was able to turn and give a good look at me. I stood in front of him… He was no man, but a demon. Pointed ears poked through his long, silky raven hair that practically touched the floor. I kneel down on my knees and looked over him: Long claw marks raked over his shoulder and across his chest._

" _My name is Sora…" He looked me over as well, taking second glances at my dagger. "I smell no fear from you…?"_

" _You're not the first dog demon I've approached in my time,"_

" _I see… You must be very brave then,"_

" _I suppose so,"_

 _I reach over to move his kimono from his shoulder, but gave him a look of permission. With his nod of approval, I removed it and tended to the wound._

" _You said your name was Rin, yes?" I nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru's Ward?" I visibly flinched at his words._

" _I'm not too sure about that…"_

" _He left you, I'm assuming…?" I huffed and nodded, now stitching his wound. "I see… Can't understand why though. You seem fairly loyal and a sweet girl to be around."_

" _It's none of my business to know why, unfortunately,"_

"… _Would you like to leave with me?"  
-_

"Home sweet home…" I sigh happily, approaching the somewhat large estate along the beach of the west. Kiyoshi and I watched as the kids ran up to the estate, smiling and giggling. My feet halted after entering our grounds, turning and letting me get a gorgeous few of the soft waves…

"Rin?" Kiyoshi called, "You coming?"

"I'll be up in a bit… Been a while since I've smelt the ocean,"

"Alright, don't be too long!" With that, he followed the others.  
-

" _So, you managed to get away from the village…" Totosai mumbled, finally understanding how serious I was about the situation._

" _Yup," I said, putting emphasis in the p. "Did you finish the sword and armor?"_

" _Yes, yes, all is finished," He held up a stunning black chest plate, decorated in swirls and designs in glittering gold and silver. I traveled up to my neck and held tightly to my skin to my waist. I moved a bit after putting it on, giving my hips a few rolls to test the flexibility. "This armor is as hard as obsidian and will grow with you as you become older."_

" _It's stunning…" I look into the mirror, eyes traveling over my form. Sora had helped me choose the rest of my clothing: A deep red warrior kimono that traveled up my neck, barely seen under my armor and covered the mid-section of my lower half, leaving my legs exposed only to show off my thigh high black boots. I looked… different. A good different. My black hair was tied up into a high side ponytail, leaving my bangs down and a long fringe on either side of my face._

" _And, your weapon, Rin?"_

 _I reached behind me and grab a small handle attached to my back, pulling it off and watch the blade form in front of my eyes._

" _The blade can grow to be 6 feet long and can come out of either side of the handle," Totosai scratches his head. "Though I didn't plan to build it this way, It sort of happened… Similar to Sess-"_

" _I understand," I turn and force a smile. "Thank you, Master Totosai…"_

" _You're welcome, Young Rin… Come back whenever you need a touch up," I smile wide, nodding and walking out of his hut.  
_

-  
Sora and I traveled for about two years… Until he had to leave for his own lands, being betrothed to a snobby mate. We visit from time to time, but not as much as before… Not long after he left, after teaching me all I know in fighting and knowing about demons, that's when I started to find the group I travel with to this day.

I've been living in peace ever since… I think?


End file.
